


《他是星灵族》40

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》40

40  
U23全国总决赛。  
要说东海没有半点落寞的瞬间是假的，但更多是惊叹——他已很久没再亲眼看到赫宰踢球，此刻的赫宰与在校队时完全不是一个量级了，无论是速度、体能、脚法都堪称球场上的艺术，以及他的预判与策略更为一绝，足令全场球迷为之叹服。  
作为新人中锋，赫宰无疑是带着莫大压力上场，却能在短时间内调整好心态与节奏，且胆魄过人，硬是突入禁区造点，直叫仁川二十二岁的老将“被骗”犯规，为首尔队罚入一计点球。  
开场不过半小时，首尔队已然1:0领先仁川队，比起沸腾的场面，人群更是将目光投射在这位新人球员身上。  
赫宰并不如其它队员激动，他平静得就如一潭不起风浪的湖水，更何况比赛才刚刚开始，还不是能松懈的时刻。  
东海发觉，专业比赛并不像学生时期，但凡一个队伍里有一个灵魂人物就能较为轻松的取胜，且赢的比分也大。但在专业的竞赛中，比分咬得紧，每支队伍里都有三、甚至五位中心人物，除了赫宰以外，还有几名此前就声名远播的球员，都在球场上大放异彩。  
不过并不影响赫宰的亮眼，导播的机位也一直追着赫宰走，不仅看在他年轻，更因为少年的帅气与独有的沉着。  
东海的眼睛更是黏在了赫宰身上，他太了解赫宰此前的踢球模式了，虽然近半年来不曾领略，但有些习惯是改不了的。赫宰的胸有成竹、小小紧张、暗自谋略，东海都能解读出来，也因如此，他坚信首尔队会赢，更是全程虎啸为赫宰呐喊助威。

下半场首尔队整体节奏过快，大张旗鼓反而弊大于利，不免失误频出，造成己方门将的体力断崖式下跌，也导致仁川队任意球直接破门，比分1:1追平。  
万幸首尔队有冷静的赫宰兜底，当其他队员都耐不住性子时，赫宰重施“伎俩”，二度造点，依旧操刀主罚。  
距离球赛结束只剩不到十五分钟，是进入加时赛，还是首尔队2:1获胜，就看赫宰这一脚能否一击绝杀了。  
不仅是赫宰本人，还有全场所有首尔球迷，特别是东海，心都提到了嗓子眼儿。  
几架直播机位纷纷准备就绪，特写镜头对在赫宰脸上、脚上，还紧盯着他全身的动作幅度，不肯漏掉半点细节。  
赫宰深呼一口气，欲要起脚。  
与此同时，导播给到助理一个“OK”的手势。  
就在下一秒，球场四周的气柱机开始猛地喷气——“轰！”  
为了直播效果，四下的绿茵如炸开了漫天火光。  
蓦然之间，球场上的赫宰与观众席上的东海都为之一震。  
赫宰下意识向后退了半步，微不可查地摇头，嘴唇翕动，失魂地低声自语：“不要…海…海…”  
合上眼的瞬间，赫宰所见顷刻化为半年前的火场涂炭，这是他心底身处的应激障碍，又因该死的即视感重复翻涌上来。

不…要…  
海海，不要救我。

球场上，赫宰骤生冷汗，从额头簌簌滚落至下颚线。  
睁开眼后，他眼里依然找不到焦点。  
目之所及的对方门将，在此刻仿若成了那天的东海，满脸是血，浑身是伤，却毫不犹豫以命相救。  
最后他心尖深爱着的人，仿若太阳给予他光与暖的少年，被压在了轰然落下的巨大钢筋之下。

谁来…救救我的海海。

东海先一步恢复过来，他能看出赫宰为何如此，但他绝不要他们两人有任何一个被困在曾经的泥沼。于是小朋友做了出格的事——脚踩到座椅上，有些吃力地站起来，朝球场上赫宰的方向嘶吼：“李赫宰！！！！！！”  
由于本来就坐在前排，导播以为东海是狂热球迷，便将其中一个机位切到东海身上。  
东海：“不许放弃！！！李赫宰！！！我不许你放弃！！！”  
边吼边泪，东海自己何尝不害怕火光的特效，只是比起怕那种已经发生过的事，我们不是更要看着前方继续走下去吗？  
本就是寂静的赛点，这声音立刻传到了赫宰耳畔，他朝观众席看去，幻觉中周遭的熊熊烈火逐渐消下去——李东海的眼泪真像水枪一样，又多又汹涌，亦将赫宰心头的恐惧扑灭。  
海海，其实你也很痛苦吧，只是为了我…  
东海的喊声继续：“李赫宰！李赫宰！你是我的神明！”  
呀…这是什么话啊。  
竟然喊了这么叫人不好意思的话。  
赫宰思忖了三两秒，飞快调整状态。  
所以，我没有理由软弱了。  
海海，我带着的不仅是你的爱，还有我们少年时代全部、全部、全部珍贵的记忆。

在导播与旁人看来，是狂热的可爱球迷为场上军心不稳的球员打气。  
他们都不知道，这其实是两个少年的小秘密：我爱你，我也爱你。  
赫宰重振心绪，扬起一脚——  
小芬与素拉姐绝对是会错意，曲解了东海的打气，跟着嚷嚷：“李赫宰！你是首尔队的神明！”  
球场上没有什么难为情的。  
故此全场首尔球迷跟着附和呼喊：“李赫宰！首尔队的神明！”  
神明脚法犀利，球中有风，那一脚点球的速度像追着闪电飞入球网——进了！！！  
“李赫宰！首尔队的神明！”

首尔队2:1战胜仁川队，获得U23联赛全国总冠军。

那时刻，为首尔队踢进两球的赫宰风光无两，一向沉着应战的少年也解放，被队友簇拥着，紧紧拥抱、欢呼。  
观众席上的小芬和素拉也迎来母女大和谐，搂在一块儿激动落泪。  
东海的目光则追着台上的赫宰，看赫宰捧起了总冠军队伍的奖杯，在众多媒体记者面前接受采访，闪光灯比眨眼的速度都快。  
他的赫宰在发光。  
赫宰，我就说嘛，你是神明。  
思及此，东海却在不经意间泪落如雨。  
转瞬之际，人群中最耀眼的少年，他的赫宰，正回身看了眼他。  
四目相撞，虽然就只有那样短暂的片刻，却好像回到了他们初遇时操场的跑道。  
那个时候，赫宰也是这样看着他。  
赫宰，我好希望你能这样勇敢的、飞快地前进。  
只不过从那时我就没有追上你的步伐，所以你能不能…稍微慢点，等等我。  
我很怕，你跑那么快，我会不会就要看不到你了。  
东海蹲在地上，哭得直发抖。  
他为自己的自私而感到不堪。  
我们明明深爱彼此，可我…

正落泪到有些眩晕，东海低矮的视线里忽然出现几双脚，接着抬起头，大眼睛眨巴眨巴——是赫宰，还带着几位跟过来的记者。  
记者先采访了赫宰的母亲与姐姐，接着到了东海。  
赫宰向众人介绍道：“这位啊，这位不是球迷来着，虽然看起来很疯狂吧。”还笑着，想缓和东海的情绪，“我们是朋友，从高中的校队就认识了。”  
东海还怔愣着，一时间几架摄像机对着他拍啊拍的，他的眼泪也被闪光灯吓回去了。  
赫宰察觉，轻轻扶住他的胳膊安抚，与媒体微笑：“他的球技从不输我，不过这孩子太有才华了，所以现在改行成为了作曲家。”  
东海呆呆地瞥了眼身旁与记者对答如流的赫宰。  
赫宰：“金俊秀，那位金俊秀的歌曲…对，就是现在最火的那首，是他写的，我的天才朋友。”  
记者们看东海长得漂亮又特殊，而且还是这位少年明星球员的好友，便立刻多拍了几张照片以备通稿素材之需。  
赫宰：“所以你们写他的时候，不要写什么疯狂球迷，他会不好意思的。”又与东海打趣，“是吧？”  
东海连忙点点头，又捂住脸：“不要拍啦。”  
几位记者朋友看东海可爱成这样，不由失笑。  
赫宰还有别的采访与领奖任务，离开前，趁镜头没在拍的片刻拍拍东海肩膀，低声道：“一会儿去找我。”  
暧昧又深情，东海只觉得自己一个普通人正在和举世无双的大明星谈恋爱，一时间脸都跟着红了，闷声点点头。

自知与“大明星”谈恋爱的东海，在经过近两个小时的等待后，终于在球员通道门口冒着微凉的晚风收到了赫宰的短信。  
赫宰：‘你在哪儿？’  
东海报告了自己的位置后，不消多时赫宰便从球员通道跑出来，还戴了顶压着脸的帽子，且不忘将身上的外套披到东海身上。  
已是深夜，四下无人的情况下，赫宰悄悄牵起东海掩藏在衣袖里的手揉搓：“怎么不去里面？冻着了吧。”  
东海摇摇头：“附近餐厅都打烊了。”  
“哎，早知道你要在外面等我，还不如让你先跟我妈她们回去，我明天直接去医院找你。”赫宰担心东海着凉，满是愧意。  
“我才不要呢。”东海紧紧回握住对方的手，“你还承诺了五个小时给我呢。”  
赫宰失笑：“小色鬼，这你记得最清楚吧。”  
东海嘿嘿乐了两声，又正了神色：“赫呀，你今天表现得特别棒。”  
“因为我听到了你为我打气。”  
“诶？真的能听到？”  
“一清二楚。”两人进了更衣室，赫宰小心翼翼将门锁上，“我的海海还哭了。”  
东海脸一红。  
赫宰回身，吻上小朋友软乎乎的嘴唇，在喘气的间隙说道：“我不想你哭，可是之后…”说着，手攀在东海的两瓣屁股上揉来揉去，“你再哭一宿吧。”  
东海开始感到目眩，先前还在球场上万众瞩目的赫宰，此刻正摆弄着他的身体，眼里心里也只有他一个。于是紧紧搂住赫宰脖子，哪怕两人的身高差不多，东海也一直有踮起脚尖的习惯，脑袋埋在对方的肩颈：“我好喜欢你哦。”  
“我也是。”赫宰温柔回应，“海海，我先去冲个澡，你在这儿等我。”  
“不要！”东海哪肯放开，鼻翼翕动，游走在赫宰溢满汗味的身上，“我最喜欢这样的赫宰了。”  
赫宰失笑，扶着东海乱动的脑袋：“那你口味挺重的。”

他们的动作都略显急躁，毕竟这近半年来，赫宰为了东海的身体着想，两人之间除了为彼此打飞机或口交，并未真刀真枪地做过。  
一来二去，今天算是近半年第一遭开荤。  
赫宰坐到更衣室的长凳上，仍穿着一身球衣，短裤下勃起的硬物格外显眼，甚至因为先前的运动状态而显得夸张。  
东海看着，吞咽口水，硬是还有开玩笑的心思：“你去跑几圈，那个就不会这么硬了。”  
赫宰听后立刻使上力气将面前的小朋友拽到自己腿上，两人面对面，东海骑着他，屁股抵着他那根硬物。  
赫宰使坏地掐东海屁股：“你舍得我去跑圈儿？”  
东海咯咯笑，捉着赫宰挺拔的山根吻了又吻。  
“赫宰，我们好久没做了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我怕疼…”  
赫宰逗他：“我的海海又变成处女了。”  
“呀！”  
赫宰扒下东海的外裤，又熟练地拽掉内裤，自己身下的短裤也仅脱到小腿，便将东海的双腿掰开些，肉棒一下下在后穴口戳着试探：“哥哥想操你了。”  
“呜，不能一下就进来的。”东海本能抗拒地推了推赫宰，“屁股会裂开。”  
“屁股本来就是裂开的。”赫宰忍俊不禁，但也怕伤着东海，便在指尖挤了一大坨润滑液往里面送，“这样疼吗？”  
东海忍着异物感：“还好。”  
没多久，赫宰换自己那根硬物上阵。东海面对赫宰也不是什么柳下惠，便哭唧唧地主动含进赫宰的分身，不过太久没挑战过这根尺寸过人的玩意儿，肩膀都跟着发抖：“赫…赫真的好大。”  
赫宰缓缓挺身，将肉棒送进东海体内更深处，略有些吃力，不过还是调笑：“大才操得你爽，是不是？”  
“嗯…嗯…”东海不住点头，努力适应着赫宰，“我也想哥哥了…”  
赫宰笑了声，架住东海的大腿开始猛烈进攻，沉醉之际，全然不顾小朋友的呻吟都带了哭腔，劲头犹如方才在球场上征战一般，丝毫不见退缩。  
东海又痛又爽，下意识朝后仰头躲避。赫宰立刻钳住他肩头，将东海死死按在身上，肉棒在后穴飞快地抽插：“海海，喜欢被这么操吗？”  
“喜欢…”东海失神地抓住赫宰手臂，也防止自己掉下去。  
赫宰继续逗他：“那你说，喜欢被哥哥的肉棒操。”  
东海觉得羞耻，立刻摇头：“我不要。”  
“说不说？”赫宰猛地加速操弄，他力气大，还正在兴头上，直接把东海的身子用手托举着抱起来，再将人砸一样地按压在自己老二上一个劲儿操，“你说不说？”  
“呜呜…”东海张着水汪汪的眼睛，低头便能看见后穴正被赫宰的硬物肆意侵犯，没有不投降的道理，“喜欢…喜欢…喜欢被哥哥的肉棒操。”  
东海的声音算是低沉，但音色偏又奶味儿十足，听进赫宰耳朵里就像只收了爪子的小猫，此刻正向他讨饶，便覆着东海的嘴唇深吻：“海海真乖。”  
由于太久没开荤，两人的第一次都没坚持多长时间便出货。  
赫宰怕东海腿不舒服，射过之后还把着东海搂进怀里，不停轻轻揉搓小朋友的伤腿：“腿没有疼吧？”  
“腿不疼。”东海的腿伤已经在半年的疗愈中恢复到近乎与常人无异，“但是屁股疼，都怪你。”  
赫宰笑：“怪我。”又将手按在东海的屁股上，来回挤压他因长时间没运动而变软的肉，“海海这里摸起来都像女孩子了。”  
“你真讨厌，我讨厌你！”东海噘嘴，背朝赫宰，被对方拥着，“等我出院了就去运动。”  
“别勉强自己。”赫宰本还软着的下面被东海乱晃的屁股来回磨蹭，不应期迅速结束，又开始半勃起地抬头，“或者我们多做爱，就当是运动了，怎么样？”  
东海能感知到赫宰那根硬起来的玩意儿顶在他股缝间，便恶作剧，朝下猛地一坐，以为能弄疼赫宰，却被对方眼疾手快地掐住腰，说着又是一次不留情面地进犯。  
东海：“啊啊！李赫宰！”  
“嘘——”赫宰借着肉穴的松软劲儿往里顶，“让你看看现役球员的训练成果。”  
其实赫宰是怕东海一直蜷着腿会不舒服，也同样想试试——把东海抱起来操。  
赫宰的力气比之以往大了许多，加上东海又信任他，便没有本能地挣开，反还抱紧赫宰的脖子，任由对方将自己一把搂起来，滞在空中。  
“海海，要开始了。”赫宰用足力气，一手扶着东海的腿，另一手顶在旁边更衣室的柜门，先轻轻摆腰在东海的肉穴里抽插。  
东海食髓知味，失重的微妙让他产生别样的快感，就好像他们被原始的欲望连接在一起：“哥哥再快点…”  
赫宰深呼吸：“小骚猫。”  
接着大举进攻，每下都正中他家宝贝儿的花心：“爽吗？”  
“嗯嗯…好舒服…”东海阖上眼，眼角全是因激动而不住落下的生理泪水。  
赫宰：“张嘴。”  
东海已经被干得失神，乖乖听话。  
赫宰：“舌头伸出来。”  
东海再次听话，小猫咪的舌头是情欲的深粉色。  
不是亲吻，赫宰也伸出自己的舌头缠在东海的上面，来回顶弄推拉，模仿他们下体正在进行的动作。  
东海因虎牙而微微凸起的小嘴咽不下全部口水，于是整个下巴上满是黏糊糊的唾液。  
赫宰松开舌头，见眼前的东海又是小鹿一样迷茫地看着自己，脸上身上都染着欲望的红，他心爱的人本是一身纯情气质，此刻却因为性欲作祟而被包裹上性感的糖衣。  
“哥哥…哥…”东海还软乎乎地撒娇，“再亲我一下，亲我。”  
赫宰没回应东海的请求，他想看东海为他发疯，就狠狠摆腰，撞得那人的小屁股都红了。东海哭出声音后，赫宰才给他一吻，就像安抚小动物的奖励。  
“哥哥，不行了…”到最后，东海就连哭声都哑了，小朋友自己那根也直挺挺的蓄势待发，“想射…”  
赫宰这次倒是温柔：“射吧。”  
结果东海射了之后，赫宰在他后穴的操弄却没慢下分毫：“你射你的，我继续。”  
东海呜呜呜：“讨厌…下面要坏掉了…”  
赫宰将东海歪斜的身子放下来：“乖乖，这才第几次，不给我一个帽子戏法的机会吗？”  
东海两眼一花，只觉得这是一个注定会被赫宰的精液填满的夜晚。

“海海，五个小时，少一分钟都不叫五个小时，知道了吗？”


End file.
